Dublin system
Dublin system is the primary star system in Bretonia space responsible for gold mining. Bretonia Mining and Metals, along with the Independent Miners Guild have both established bases in the system. The most advanced battleship of the Bretonia Armed Forces, Battleship Essex, is located here as well. This star system has no habitable planets. For the criminal side, the Mollys have their sole base established behind a mine field in this system, and occasionally the Corsairs can be spotted around the area, particularly around the two jump holes. This system has long been linked with the independence movement from the Mollys. The fight had culminated to the crippling and abandonment of Battleship Hood by the Bretonia Armed Forces. As a result, the Bretonia military only patrols the area near the jumpgate and the BMM gold field, but not anywhere else. Due to the high pirate activity outside the policed area, caution is advised. Planets None Bases Arranmore Base Headquarters of the Mollys, a vicious separatist group fighting for control of the Dublin system. Arranmore sits in the middle of the Molly Gold Field, which provides a steady source of funding to the separatists. Battleship Essex Home to the Bretonia Armed Forces in this system, the Essex scans all ships that pass through the Jump Gate for illicit Gold shipments smuggled from the Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing (BMM) operations. Battleship Hood The Hood was an abandoned hulk until it was re-pressurized by a few enterprising members of the Independent Miners Guild looking to make a fast buck. The Hood is now a floating bazaar where the Mollys come to trade, usually paying in Gold. The most popular pastime aboard the ship involves racing through the neighboring asteroid field; most races generally end with a survivor as opposed to a winner. Graves Station Graves Station is entirely owned by Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing (BMM) and produces the bulk of all Gold mined in the colony. A contingent from the Bretonia Police Authority is also stationed aboard to provide security against mounting attacks by the Mollys. Jump Gates/Holes * Gates ** New London * Holes ** New London (3E) ** Leeds (3D) Wrecks Storm (D6) An escort of the Storm, ''a Bretonian gunboat that hit a mine and exploded while chasing rebels in the Founders Day revolt of 752. *Contains: **2x Advanced Ripper **2x Javelin Missile **8x Javelin Missle (Ammo) **1x Drone Mine **20x Drone Mine (Ammo) **1x Countermeasure Dropper **20x Countermeasure Flares (Ammo) **1x Wasp Cruise Disruptor **5x Warp Cruise Disruptor (Ammo) Scargill (E6) The wreck of the Molly fighter Scargill'', destroyed by BMM forces after it was caught trespassing on GS&M property. *Contains: **2x Dublin Duster Mark II **20x Gold Fields BMM Gold Field The Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing (BMM) Gold field is the richest pocket of free-floating Gold in the Sirius Sector and has been exclusively claimed by the BMM. To enforce their claim, BMM has ringed the area with a minefield and controls all access to both the field and their local headquarters on Graves Station. There are no mines directly above or below the station and this field offers by far the most profitable mining in the game as it is possible to mine gold and sell it directly to Graves Station. Hood Asteroid Field Near the wreck of the Hood lies an asteroid field, already plundered of any Gold it may have once held. Currently the field is the site of an extremely hazardous race course that the jaded inhabitants of the Hood sometimes like to run when hopped up on the sunshine that passes for alcohol aboard the ship. Independent Gold Field A medium-sized asteroid field with Gold deposits, largely worked by independent miners who are generally unfriendly to anyone who might lay stake to their claims. Recently, Corsairs have been seen in the area. Molly Asteroid Field After the Founder's Day Revolt and the subsequent bloody reprisals by both Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing (BMM) and the Bretonian Armed Forces, the majority of the Mollys took refuge in this asteroid field, ringing the perimeter with a treacherous minefield. Deposits of Gold scattered throughout the field have funded much of the Molly's efforts. Note: The Mollys are vicious and unprincipled; they will attack any outsiders who enter areas under their control. Category:systems Category:Bretonia Systems